The Winter
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Karena cinta dan persahabatan milik seorang Haruno Sakura teruji di setiap datangnya musim dingin. Dimana ia pertama kalinya merasakan kesakitan dan perihnya pengkhianatan. Namun pada akhirnya musim dingin telah menyatukan kembali ikatan yang sempat retak menjadi ikatan yang tak pernah lepas/Mind To RnR? [Re-Publish, Re-Edit]


**The Winter**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku slight SasuIno**

 **.**

 **Typo bertebaran (maybe), abal, gaje, ide pasaran, OOC.**

 **Story by Cassandra Michelle**

 **.**

 **Karena cinta dan persahabatan milik seorang Haruno Sakura teruji di setiap datangnya musim dingin. Dimana ia pertama kalinya merasakan kesakitan dan perihnya pengkhianatan. Namun pada akhirnya musim dingin telah menyatukan kembali ikatan yang sempat retak menjadi ikatan yang tak pernah lepas...**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **Silahkan membaca!**

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang—Yamanaka Ino—yang tak kusangka akan menjadi sahabatku sampai sekarang.**_

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berhelai merah muda pendek itu menghembuskan nafas kecil dari hidungnya. Berkali-kali ia lakukan itu untuk menghalau rasa bosan yang menyergapnya. Dipegangnya kedua sisi ayunan yang didudukinya agar tak terjatuh. Manik _emerald_ -nya menatap lesu tumpukan salju yang sedang dipijakinya. Haruno Sakura tak pernah merasa se-bosan ini.

Sampai seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih tertunduk lesu. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menghampiri Sakura dengan sebuah bola salju yang ada di kedua tangan mungilnya. Dengan polosnya ia melempar salah satu bola salju yang ada di tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

 _Puk_.

Haruno Sakura meringis kecil saat tumpukan bola salju itu mengenai kepala merah mudanya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya guna melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan bola salju itu. Manik _emerald_ -nya mencari-cari keberadaan sang pelaku dan tanpa diduganya ayunan yang didudukinya bergerak pelan. Secara refleks ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil seumuran dengannya sedang mendorong ayunan yang didudukinya.

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang mendorong ayunan itu tersenyum riang saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu malah melajukan kecepatan ayunan sehingga membuat Sakura kecil kaget. Karena laju ayunan itu terlalu cepat, tak sempat gadis kecil itu menghindar dari ayunan yang sebentar lagi akan menabraknya.

"Awas!"

 _Bruk_.

Keduanya jatuh di atas tumpukan salju empuk seraya terengah-engah. Kedua gadis kecil itu terbaring beriringan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Saat itu juga tawa lepas tak dapat ditahan keduanya. Keduanya terus mentertawakan satu sama lain karena tubuh keduanya yang dilumuri oleh salju.

Suara tawa bersahutan. Sampai akhirnya gadis kecil bersurai pirang itu membuka suara.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Siapa namamu?" Gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Haluno Sakula. Senang beltemu denganmu, Ino- _chan_!" seru Sakura riang dengan logat cadelnya.

Haruno Sakura bangkit seraya membantu teman barunya berdiri. Keduanya tertawa senang sembari melempar bola salju yang sudah dibuat ke arah satu sama lain. Gadis kecil bernamakan bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu akhirnya menemukan seseorang untuk mengusik rasa bosannya, yaitu Yamanaka Ino.

.

Haruno Sakura yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik itu mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti menggambar sesuatu pada sebuah kertas. Namun kali ini bukan kertas yang digambarnya, melainkan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dan juga bukan pensil gambar yang digunakannya untuk menggambar, melainkan alat kosmetik.

Wajah yang semula bersih tanpa noda itu berubah menjadi badut berhidung merah dengan alis tebal. _Blush on_ merah yang sangat tebal, bibir yang sangat merah merekah, juga _eyeshadow_ yang sangat hitam melingkar di kedua matanya. Tidak tahu apa jadinya jika ketahuan, yang jelas gadis itu terbangun karena terusik.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung memasukkan alat kosmetik milik sahabatnya itu ke dalam tas terburu-buru sehingga ada benda yang terjatuh di atas kasur. Ia menatap ngeri _eyeshadow_ yang berada di atas kasur.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengucek-ucek matanya. Namun karena eyeshadow yang belum kering, cairan hitam itu menempel pada telapak tangannya. Iris _aquamarine_ -nya mengernyit melihat tangannya kemudian mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang nyengir ke arahnya juga _eyeshadow_ yang ada di atas kasur.

Karena merasa ada yang aneh, gadis itu langsung mengambil kaca kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti nenek lampir. Gadis itu menatap horor Sakura yang masih tetap setia menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya.

" _Forehead_ , apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit gadis remaja bernama Yamanaka Ino saat melihat pantulan wajahnya pada cermin kecil miliknya.

Gadis yang mendengar jeritan histeris itu hanya terkikik geli, "Aku 'kan hanya mendandanimu, Ino."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini!"

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya saling berperang mencoreng wajah satu sama lain. Sahabatku...

...Yamanaka Ino...

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku bertemu cinta pertamaku—Uchiha Sasuke—yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku.**_

.

.

.

Masih dengan musim yang sama. Musim dingin membuat gadis remaja 17 tahun yang tak lain adalah Haruno Sakura merapatkan mantelnya karena suhu dingin yang membuatnya menggigil. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang mengumpat karena ditabraknya. Yang ada difikirannya hanyalah ia yang menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian rumahnya.

Sakura sedikit meringis pelan saat salah satu orang yang ditabraknya melontarkan kata-kata sinis, membuatnya semakin mempercepat laju jalannya. Karena tak melihat-lihat seseorang yang ada di depannya ditambah lagi laju jalannya yang cepat, membuatnya tak bisa menghindari tabrak-menabrak dengan orang di depannya.

Bruk.

Ia meringis pelan saat pantatnya mencium salju di bawahnya dengan sukses. Syukur terima kasih ia ucapkan dalam hati karena salju yang empuk sehingga pantatnya tak terlalu sakit. Tak lama ia terjatuh, suara baritone membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap siap yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa?"

Dan saat itu juga dunia seakan berputar. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut mohawk berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan senang hati ia menyambut uluran pertolongan itu.

"Terima kasih dan... maaf. Maaf telah menabrakmu. Aku sungguh, sungguh tak sengaja."

Dinginnya musim dingin tak lagi berlaku pada Haruno Sakura. Pemuda tampan di depannya telah membuatnya lupa akan kulitnya yang membeku.

"Tak apa."

Suara itu begitu terdengar merdu di telinga seorang Haruno Sakura. Tak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Jantung yang terpompa lebih cepat, darah yang berdesir hingga membuat pipinya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah, senyum yang tertahan. Dan inikah ... Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta...

... pada pandangan pertama?

"Hei, kau sepertinya kedinginan. Mau kuantar? Sepertinya kau dalam keadaan tak baik. Wajahmu memerah, kau pasti demam."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tak apa. Kau juga tak usah mengantarku pulang."

.

Haruno Sakura menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan salju itu dengan senyum simpul yang terpatri di bibirnya dari balik kaca cafѐ. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di musim dingin yang menambah kesan romantis, anak-anak yang bermain lempar bola salju mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ino.

Ia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah beberapa bulan lalu selalu bersamanya, menemaninya, membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Seseorang dengan perangai dingin namun lembut dan penuh kehangatan...

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

...Cinta pertamanya...

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi Itachi menyuruhku mengantarnya ke kantor karena urusan bisnis dadakan. Itachi menyebalkan." Setelah meminta maaf, orang yang ditungguinya malah menggerutu tak jelas tentang kakaknya. Bukannya marah, Sakura malah terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Orang yang ditungguinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang pernah ditabraknya dulu. Kehendak Tuhan, ia dan Sasuke dipertemukan di sebuah cafe yang sekarang ini menjadi tempat mereka bertemu. Saat itu, Sasuke tak mendapat tempat duduk dikarenakan keadaan cafѐ yang saat itu penuh. Jadinya dia dengan tak enak hati ijin untuk duduk di hadapan meja Sakura yang kosong.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat itu karena melihat Sasuke. Dengan senang hati ia mengijinkan pemuda itu duduk bersamanya. Awalnya suasana canggung mendominasi keduanya sampai Sakura mengajak mengobrol Sasuke. Akhirnya keduanya bertukar nomor ponsel dan sering berhubungan.

Sejak saat itu keduanya sangat dekat bagaikan kutub magnet yang saling tarik-menarik. Keduanya juga sering berhubungan entah itu secara visual maupun nonvisual, yang pastinya sampai Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya, tepat pada musim dingin. Akhirnya keduanya menjalin hubungan kekasih.

"Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau memesanmu."

Bersama dengan Sasuke, rona merah tak henti-hentinya muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih porselen. Bersamanya...

...Cinta pertamaku, Uchiha Sasuke...

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengenalkan kekasihku pada sahabatku. Yang tak kusangka membuat hubungan yang sudah terjalin menjadi retak.**_

.

.

.

"Ino, perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ , ini Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku yang paling berharga daripada briliant." Dengan cerianya, Haruno Sakura mengenalkan kekasihnya pada sahabatnya begitupula sebaliknya. Tangannya mengaitkan salah satu tangan dari Sasuke dan Ino agar bersalaman.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu..."

Manik _obsidian_ dan _aquamarine_ bersiborok pandang. Manik itu saling terpaku pada keindahan di depannya. Keduanya masih tak melepaskan kaitan tangan. Hingga sang pemilik manik _emerald_ berdehem sedikit keras, membuat Sasuke dan Ino melepaskan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo kita ke Paris! Melihat menara Eiffel!" Sakura meloncat kecil berkata dengan girang seraya menunjuk poster yang tertempel di dinding cafѐ.

"Iya, kalau kita sudah menikah." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengacak-acak rambut merah muda kekasih yang dicintainya.

" _Forehead_ , aku tak diajak?" Ino berpura-pura mengambek dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sakura yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya karena diacak-acak oleh Sasuke, tergelak pelan mendengar sahabatnya yang berpura-pura sebal. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, "Ayo ke Paris bersama. Bersama kekasihku dan sahabatku, menghabiskan waktu di sana. Bertiga. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Yamanaka Ino!"

Dan setelah itu, Haruno Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan Ino secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat kedua insan itu terhuyung-huyung.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berdiri memijaki tumpukan salju empuk di bawahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Musim dingin dan salju sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Keduanya bagaikan teman yang selalu menemaninya dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Selama ini, musim dingin bagaikan _memory_ penyimpan kenangan indah di sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi tak dia sangka, kalau akhirnya ia akan meninggalkan semuanya di sini. Tepat di musim dingin.

Semuanya berawal dan berakhir pada musim dingin.

"Aku akan ke Paris selama 2 tahun. Maukah kau menungguku selama itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

"Jangan lupakan aku, Ino. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Bisakah kau menjaga persahabatan kita selama itu—ah, selamanya maksudku."

"Hiks... Aku akan selalu menjaga persahabatan kita. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling mengerti diriku. Hiks... kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu di sana."

"Kalau begitu... aku... berangkat."

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk pertama kalinya aku percaya bahwa cinta dan persahabatan itu omong kosong. Kekasihku dan sahabatku...mengkhianatiku.**_

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah terlewati begitu saja. Gadis yang sudah beranjak dewasa ini mengenakan sebuah mantel beserta syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia, tak pernah sebahagia ini selama dua tahun yang dijalaninya. Musim dingin kembali menyapanya. Hari ini... Haruno Sakura akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memegang sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kue coklat berbentuk lingkaran. Tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan itu memencet sebuah bel yang berada di sisi pintu _mansion_ kekasihnya. Ia sudah merencanakan memberi kejutan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sudah kembali jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, sebelum sampai ke Konoha.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya dari Paris.

Ia juga sudah menyiapkan pita suaranya sebaik mungkin untuk menceritakan pengalamannya di Paris. Tentang menara Eiffel, toko-toko yang menjajakan barang-barang antik, masakannya, dan orang-orang Paris yang pernah ditemuinya. Iapun juga sudah memperkirakan reaksi kekasihnya saat mendengar ceritanya.

Lama ia menunggu, tak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu mansion ini. Biasanya Ibu atau kakak kekasihnya akan membukakan pintu. Namun sepertinya tak ada seorangpun di _mansion_ megah ini. Tak sabar, ia langsung membuka mansion kekasihnya sesudah memasukkan kata sandi tentunya. Karena kekasihnya mempercayainya.

Sepi.

Satu kata itulah yang Haruno Sakura deskripsikan saat mendapati suasana dalam _mansion_. Apa mungkin Sasuke dan keluarganya sedang pergi liburan, _pikirnya_.

Tak ambil pusing, ia berjalan ke arah tangga untuk sekedar menaruh kue yang dibawanya ke kamar kekasihnya sebagai kejutan. Tak peduli kalau Sasuke tak ada di rumah, yang penting kekasihnya itu tahu jika ia sudah berada di Konoha. Kedua kakinya telah menapak pada barisan tangga terakhir dan sampailah ia pada lantai 2, kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedikit kebingungan dengan letak kamar kekasihnya karena bagaimanapun juga ia berada cukup lama di Paris dan pasti susah mengingat kembali letak kamar kekasihnya. Ditambah juga lantai 2 yang sangat luas dan terdiri dari beberapa ruangan.

"Aku juga tak tahu."

Indra pendengarannya mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang ia yakini itu adalah suara Sasuke. Hatinya membuncah senang karena rindu yang menyeruak. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Ini adalah bagian dari kejutan.

Bibirnya tak tahan untuk tak melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis saat ia berada di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Dan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar, ia memutar kenop pintu dengan pelan dan bersiap memberikan kejutan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kemba—"

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"—li"

Di depannya, kini seorang pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya dengan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya. Teramat sangat dikenalinya. Kedua insan itu menatap penuh terkejut pada Sakura yang tengah terpaku melihat adegan ciuman sebelum ia berbicara dengan riangnya.

Haruno Sakura membuka tutup bibir mungilnya seolah ingin berbicara, namun sesuatu menahannya untuk berbicara. Gadis bersurai bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu masih terpaku di ambang pintu yang baru dibukanya. Tak ada raut wajah terkejut. Yang ada hanyalah manik _emerald_ yang seharusnya berbinar penuh ceria telah redup.

Tak ada cahaya di sana.

Uchiha Sasuke mendekatinya dengan raut wajah penyesalan diikuti sang gadis yang menundukkan wajahnya. Tangan besar pemuda itu terlihat bergetar saat ingin menyentuh bahu kekasihnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu telah mengangkat kepalanya.

Tak ada mata yang berkaca-kaca ataupun tangis saat tahu kekasihnya mengkhianatinya, kue yang dibawanya juga masih dipegangnya, tak ada tamparan sama sekali seperti di film-film, tak ada kue yang dilempar ke arah wajah kekasihnya, tak ada, tak ada sama sekali...

Yang ada hanyalah...

"Aku kembali Sasuke- _kun_ , Ino. Kalian tahu, menara Eiffel itu sangat besar sekali. Berbeda dengan yang kulihat di poster. Menara Eiffel itu sangat indah sekali saat malam hari. Masakan di sana juga enak sekali. Bahkan aku tak percaya kalau _Sea Food_ itu enak sekali. Padahal dulunya aku pernah bilang kalau aku tak suka makanan yang mentah—"

"Saku—"

"—Aku juga sempat menahan malu saat pertama kali tiba di sana. Mati-matian aku menahan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipiku saat aku tersesat di sana. Haha. Dan parahnya lagi aku belum fasih mengucapkan bahasa Prancis. Sehingga aku selalu membuka kamus bahasa Prancis yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana—"

"Sakura, aku—"

"—Barang-barang di sana juga bagus semua. Barang antik juga dijual di sana. Dan aku menemukan sebuah toko yang menjajakan cokelat-cokelat terbaik. Bahkan aku berfoto dengan kokinya sendiri yang juga merupakan pemilik toko itu. Kau tahu, aku sampai-sampai perang batin. Karena astaga, cokelat kecil se-ibu jari itu harganya sampai 250 dollar! Tapi hari-hari di Paris sangat menyenangkan, tapi..." Gadis itu berhenti sejenak sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Tak se-menyenangkan musim dingin di Jepang." Lanjutnya lirih.

Haruno Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan setelah bercerita dengan panjangnya. Pita suara yang ia latih akhirnya keluar juga. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar. Mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya yang serasa lemas dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia kembali berucap dengan parau.

" _Tadaima_. Aku kembali."

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, gadis cantik berhelai merah muda itu berjalan meninggalkan dua orang berbeda gender yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

Uchiha Sasuke—

"Saku..ra."

—Dan seorang gadis bersurai pirang, Yamanaka Ino.

"Maaf, Sakura..."

.

.

.

Tak ia sangka, hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin akan retak seketika. Pondasi antara cinta dan persahabatan yang ia bangun tak bertahan lama. Runtuh begitu saja. Entah siapa yang meruntuhkannya. Yang ia tahu, saat kembali, pondasi itu telah hancur. Kekasih dan sahabat yang dielu-elukannya dari jauh ternyata mengkhianatinya. Kedua orang yang sangat dipercayainya telah menorehkan sebuah lubang yang menganga di hatinya. Terlalu lebar luka yang ditorehkan hingga sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Musim dingin yang selalu dipuja-pujanya telah berganti menjadi musim dingin yang mengerikan baginya. Musim dingin kali ini bukan musim dingin yang diharapkannya

Haruno Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, amat sangat sakit. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya yang merona. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada pintu kamar yang telah ia kunci dari dalam. Tubuhnya merosot pelan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Kue yang tadi ia bawa sudah terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai kamarnya.

Suara-suara isakan memilukan menggema di ruangan itu. Tak jarang suara dentingan barang pecah terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Nona, nona tak apa-apa?"

"Aku...tak apa, Ayame- _neechan_. Aku...hanya bermain bulu tangkis...di kamar. Jadinya...barangku banyak yang...pecah." jawabnya tersendat-sendat

"Benarkah, Nona? Tapi sepertinya suara—"

"Sudahlah, _Nee-chan_. Aku...lelah. Aku ingin...tidur."

"Nona..."

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya menatap kosong hamparan salju yang dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang bermain bola salju. Telapak tangannya menyentuh jendela dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi ranumnya. Tak ada isakan, yang ada hanya tangisan dalam diam. Bocah-bocah kecil yang bermain bola salju itu mengingatkannya pada sahabat yang telah dikhianatinya.

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata jatuh bebas ke lantai marmer yang dipijakinya. Haruno Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang paling berharga baginya. Ia juga tak bisa menyangkal saat sahabatnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kekasihnya, ia akan jatuh pada pesona kekasih sahabatnya. Bukan, bukan dia yang salah. Tapi perasaannya. Perasaannya lah yang salah. Berkali-kali ia ulang kata-kata itu dalam hati bahwa ini bukan kesalahannya.

Tapi hati kecilnya juga memberontak bahwa ini juga kesalahannya. Salah karena ia berselingkuh dengan kekasih sahabatnya. Ia seharusnya menjaga kepercayaan sahabatnya, bukannya menghancurkan. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

"Maafkan aku... Sakura..."

Dan seharian itu, dihabiskan oleh Yamanaka Ino yang terus menangis menyesali apa yang ia perbuat.

.

.

.

Sejak Haruno Sakura resmi pergi ke Paris, Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup mereka. Jika biasanya mereka selalu ditarik Sakura, maka sekarang keduanya diam saja di rumah. Jika biasanya keduanya akan menutup telinga mereka karena celotehan Sakura, maka sekarang keduanya hanya mendengar suara hening. Tak ada yang bisa mereka kerjakan tanpa Haruno Sakura.

Setelah seminggu sejak kepergian Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino secara tak sengaja bertemu di cafѐ yang biasa ketiganya kunjungi. Keduanya duduk diam dalam satu meja sembari menatap luar kaca. Tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya karena ini baru pertemuan mereka yang kedua. Suasana canggung mendominasi keduanya hingga gadis bersurai pirang itu membuka percakapan.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kalimat ambigu seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya gadis di depannya itu mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Sama-sama cerewet. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai terbawa suasana dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Yamanaka Ino. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, yang ia tahu sosok itu membuatnya nyaman. Sosok yang dilihatnya sebagai Haruno Sakura.

Begitu juga dengan Yamanaka Ino, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka ia sudah memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan kekasih sahabatnya. Ia tahu ini lancang, menyukai kekasih sahabatnya. Tapi biarlah, hatinya senang saat pemuda itu ternyata ikut terbawa suasana dengan topik yang dibicarakannya. Lagipula, sahabatnya itu tak ada. Sahabatnya itu sudah jauh dari Konoha.

Hari-hari ke depannya keduanya semakin dekat. Bahkan tak jarang Ino bermain ke mansion Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya keduanya menjalin hubungan khusus yang tak diketahui Sakura. Sasuke tahu kalau perbuatannya ini telah mengecewakan sang kekasih, tapi kepergian Sakura membuatnya haus akan perhatian. Ia butuh perhatian seperti yang kekasihnya itu berikan sebelum pergi. Maka dari itu ia mencari sosok yang bisa mengisi kehausannya dan ia sudah menemukannya

Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura seperti pinang dibelah dua. Bukan dari segi fisik memang, namun sifat keduanya yang sama membuat Sasuke bimbang. Yamanaka Ino memang membuatnya nyaman, namun keraguan selalu muncul di hatinya ketika mengingat kekasih yang jauh darinya. Hatinya mengatakan kalau Yamanaka Ino hanya pengganti Haruno Sakura, bagai bayang-bayang Sakura yang tak ada.

Lain dengan Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino malah tertawa dengan hati berbunga-bungan karena memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pemuda itu. Tak peduli ini hubungan gelap, tak peduli ia sudah mengkhianati sang sahabat, tak peduli jika sahabat tahu akan hubungan ini, tak peduli apa kata orang-orang, ia tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia sudah buta karena mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tahu kalau ini egois. Tapi jika Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi miliknya, itu sudah cukup. Hubungan gelap yang keduanya jalani membuatnya selalu teringat dengan bayangan sang sahabat. Namun ditepisnya karena ia yakin Sakura tak akan tahu hubungan ini.

...

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Keduanya lupa kalau Haruno Sakura bisa datang kapan saja. Tak terasa keduanya menjalin hubungan gelap selama 2 tahun. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan hubungan keduanya. Di ujung sana, Haruno Sakura terpaku menatap adegan ciuman yang keduanya lakukan di kamar. Tentu saja kehadiran gadis berhelai merah muda itu membuat mereka terkejut sekaligus merasa bersalah. Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino menghampiri Haruno Sakura yang diam tak bergerak. Keduanya tak sekalipun melihat air mata yang jatuh. Sampai keduanya menarik nafas saat Haruno Sakura dengan cerianya bercerita tentang pengalamannya di Paris.

Keduanya tak pernah tahu kalau rasa sesak bersarang di hati mereka saat melihat kue yang dibawa gadis itu. keduanya bisa menebak kalau gadis itu sudah mempersiapkan kejutan. Yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya menatap sosok gadis polos yang tersakiti dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah. Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino akhirnya tahu kalau penyesalan akan datang terakhir kalinya.

Dan setelah gadis itu pergi, keduanya hanya bisa bergumam dengan nada lirih.

"Saku..ra."

"Maaf, Sakura..."

.

.

.

 _Brak_.

Tabrakan maut tak terelakkan antara sebuah truk tanki dengan sebuah mobil porsche yang melaju dengan cepat dari arah yang berlawanan. Truk tanki itu terbalik hingga menyebabkan goresan-goresan api menyebar di seluruh penjuru jalanan. Orang-orang mulai berlalu-lalang untuk melarikan diri sebelum truk tanki itu meledak. Tak ada orang yang sama sekali ingin membantu pengendara truk tanki itu.

Sementara pengendara mobil porsche itu terpental sejauh 6 meter dari truk tanki. Orang-orang yang masih mempunyai hati nurani menolong pemuda berlumuran darah itu sembari menelfon ambulance. Sosok pemuda itu bagai tak dikenali. Seluruh tubuhnya telah berlumuran darah. Samar-samar suara terdengar.

"Ma...af, Sa—"

Saat itu juga mobil ambulance datang dan mengangkut pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan itu...

"—Ku—"

Duar.

"—Ra—"

Bunyi debaman truk tanki meledak.

"—Aku men...cintaimu..."

Dan kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas.

.

.

.

 _Pip_.

Haruno Sakura mengarahkan ponsel _flip_ -nya pada telinganya. Didengarkannya dengan seksama orang yang berbicara. Jantungnya seakan kembali berhenti berdetak, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, tangan dan kakinya serasa lemas—mati rasa, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Tangannya terhempas ke bawah. Dan detik itu juga, ponsel yang digenggamnya terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai.

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menjerit histeris melihat sosok yang terbaring di ruangan serba putih. Dari sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka gores, perban yang melilit hampir di semua bagian tubuhnya. Kedua mata yang dililit dengan kain kasa dan tangan kiri yang menghilang tak berbekas. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan isakannya kembali, bibirnya sudah meraung-raung tak jelas dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya.

Di sampingnya, Yamanaka Ino terlihat tak percaya menatap sosok itu dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya beralih pada sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah menangis keras sembari menjambaki rambutnya. Hatinya teriris melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan keberanian penuh, ia mencoba memeluk sahabatnya dari samping.

"Sakura... kumohon, jangan seperti ini..." pinta Ino sembari menangis.

"Sasuke- _kun_... hiks...dia. Ini semua gara-gara aku, Ino. Hiks..." raung Sakura berkali-kali.

"Sakura... ini juga... salahku. Hiks..."

"Hiks. Sasuke- _kun_ , bangunlah! Bangunlah! Bangun! Aku ada di sini. Di sampingmu..."

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terbaring pulas. Terus digoncangkannya tubuh kekasihnya agar terbangun. Ia tidak siap, sungguh tidak siap untuk kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia sangat mencintainya, walau kekasihnya itu mengkhianatinya.

"...Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Haruno Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, Dokter?"

"Anak anda selamat dari tabrakan maut. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Dia koma. Anak anda mengalami kebutaan permanen karena kepalanya terbentur sangat keras hingga menyebabkan syarafnya terputus. Dan tangan kiri yang saya amputasi karena serpihan kaca yang tak bisa dikeluarkan sehingga tangan kirinya sudah tak bisa digunakan kembali. Maaf, tapi saya sudah sebisa mungkin menolongnya."

Serentak dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang Ibu yang melahirkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis histeris kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Sementara sang kepala keluarga dan sang kakak mati-matian menahan tangis karena mendengar keadaan Sasuke yang sangat parah.

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang Haruno Sakura lewati setelah 2 tahun di Paris bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Seharusnya ia tak pernah pergi ke Paris, seharusnya ia tak mengejar cita-citanya ke sana, seharusnya ia tetap saja di Konoha, seharusnya ia tetap saja di rumah, kekasihnya tak akan menderita seperti ini... kata-kata itu menjadi sebuah kalimat yang sakral dalam hidupnya.

Hidupnya yang aman dan tenteram kini terombang-ambing masalah. Menyalahkan diri sendiri, ia adalah dalang dari penyebab semua masalah ini.

"Ini semua salahku..."

.

.

.

"Saku..ra."

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir saat sosok yang ditungguinya akhirnya terbangun juga. Ia genggam dengan erat tangan besar penuh luka itu, meremasnya dengan pelan, dan berkata...

"Aku di sini."

"Kenapa di sini... gelap?"

Haruno Sakura ingin sekali berteriak kalau saja ia tak ingat kondisi kekasihnya yang masih terbaring.

"Kau... buta, Sasuke-kun..."

Air matanya kembali mengalir dan jatuh di atas permukaan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku buta ya..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

Air mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke membasahi kain kasa yang melilit kedua matanya. Sekarang ia tak bisa melihat dan ini karma baginya. Karma baginya karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mencoba meraba-raba dimana Sakura berada, namun yang ia rasakan hanya tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya seakan mati rasa.

Dicobanya bergerak sekali lagi. Tetap saja, hanya tangan kanannya yang dapat digerakkan. Dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan isakan, ia menyentuh wajah Sakura dengan tangan kananya. Dirasakannya benda cair yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya.

"Ada apa... dengan tangan kiriku...?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengatakannya... tapi kau harus berjanji... tak akan terpuruk."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan pasrah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Tangan kirimu... diamputasi."

Sekali lagi, air matanya membasahi kain kasa yang melilit kedua matanya. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menerima hukuman yang didapatkannya dengan ikhlas dan pasrah dengan keadaannya yang tak lagi memungkinkan.

"Sakura... aku minta maaf." Ujarnya parau.

Haruno Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras hingga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kau begini karena aku. Aku menyesal, amat sangat menyesal."

"Kau... salah. Aku yang telah... berselingkuh darimu. Mengkhianati semua kepercayaan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Haruno Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sembari mencium telapak tangan kekasihnya, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Sudah..."

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul, "Terima kasih."

"Sakura... maukah kau... mengulangi semuanya... dari awal?" lanjutnya.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, tangis Sakura pecah mendengar perkataan itu. Dengan antusias ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau. Hiks..."

Sedangkan di ambang pintu, seluruh keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan sahabat Sakura, Ino menangis haru melihat adegan itu.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya, aku sadar bahwa musim dingin telah menguji cinta dan persahabatanku. Memberikanku sebuah kelopak bunga sakura, yang kemudian layu saat tak dipedulikan.**_

 _ **Namun pada akhirnya musim dingin telah menyatukan kembali ikatan yang sempat retak menjadi ikatan yang tak pernah lepas...**_

 _ **...Ikatan cinta antara dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke begitupula Ikatan persahabatan antara dirinya dan Yamanaka Ino...**_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **Sebenarnya ini adalah FF lama yang udah dipublish di FFn. Tapi setelah dibaca-baca ulang lagi, EYD parah banget. Jadi dihapus dan dipublish lagi.**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **Reghyna Sheren Ocktavi**_


End file.
